


Ghosts of Christmas Past

by samptra



Series: Tony Stark-Captain America [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sappy, Steve Rogers is Iron Man, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark is Captain America, WAFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2859443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samptra/pseuds/samptra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark, Captain America has never been very fond of Christmas. The season had brought nothing but heartache in his past. Now with a new love, and new family. Tony is going to have to find away to let the past go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts of Christmas Past

**Author's Note:**

> So apologies, I wanted to get this up yesterday, but with all the family dinner, and such it was far too tired. Anyway this is a super fluffy, sappy, one shot from my AU verse with Tony as Captain America, and Steve as Iron Man. You don’t have to read That Has Such People but it may help. Anyway wishing everyone a happy holiday and enjoy a new fan fiction!

 

* * *

 

 

December 25, 1925 – New York

 

Something terrible had happened.

 

He had no idea what it was but somehow he knew without knowing. Quietly he gripped his ratty teddy bear in one had, the other holding tight to his brother.

           

Around them people moved quickly, hushed tones, and pitying glances. Anthony ignored them, cautiously looking to his older brother. Howard was drawn and pale, eyes too old for such a young face.

           

“Howie?” he asked hesitantly, holding his bear tightly to his chest, as solemn faced his brother turned to him.

 

“What is it Tony?” he asked voice sounding strained and harsh.

 

“Howie where are mom and dad?”

           

His older brother looked at him for long silent moments, lips pressed thin as he stared into dark brown eyes. Tony squirmed under the intense scrutiny, feeling very small, and very young under the intense look. “They’re gone Tony,” he finally said.

           

Tony felt his face pull in confusion, “Gone where Howie? When will they be back?”

 

Howard was squeezing his hand tightly then, almost as if he where afraid to let go. “They’ve gone to heaven Tony, they aren’t coming back.” He choked a little then voice cracking as he spoke the last.

           

The little boy did not understand, unable to fathom what his brother was telling him. Mom and dad weren’t coming back? “Not ever?” he asked aloud, looking for some sort of denial.

 

“Not ever,” Howard said face crumpling completely, Tony found himself being pulled into a tight embrace.

           

Automatically he returned the contact, his old bear sandwiched between them. They held one another for long moments; Tony’s young mind rebelled, the whole situation beyond his comprehension. Squeezing tighter he buried his face against his brother.

 

“But Howie, they can’t be gone,” he whispered, “It’s Christmas.”

 

-#-#-#-

 

December 25, 1944 – Belgium

 

“Any final words Captain America?” the sneering German voice asked, the hammer on his gun clicking ominously.

 

The half naked man knelt in the snow, ragged breath puffing out before him in the freezing night. Dazedly looked at his would be executioner, battered face splitting into a crazy grin as he spat blood at the man, “Fuck you.”

           

A hard punch to the side of his head had his ears ringing, but his grin never slipped. Slowly he righted himself, never once looking away from the man with the gun pointed at his head.

 

“Hurry just kill him, it’s freezing out here,” one of the others urged.

 

“I will,” the one with the gun, snapped turning back to their prisoner. They had Captain America and he was going to kill him. Only his hand trembled, as even in the dark he could see those fathomless eyes on him. The woods so still, and silent, the gun trembling in the night.

 

“Come on!” the other yelled, startling the solider. Nervous fingers reflexively squeezing the trigger in shock.

           

A single shot rang out in the silent night.

 

The big figure slumped to the ground. The solider shot twice more, the motionless body jumping before laying still. Too cold for their torches to work, the Hydra soldiers moved to look at the downed man, facedown in the snow.

 

“Is he dead?” one asked kicking him viciously with a boot. The others waited with baited breath for him to move.

           

“He’s dead,” the one with the gun said almost reverently, “We killed Captain America…” their laughter was giddy, nervous, and shrill.

 

A sudden gust of bitingly cold wind cut them short, “Come on let’s get out of here…” one said as they hurriedly disappeared into the night.

 

-#-

 

Dark brown eyes opened wide, staring sightlessly up as the mass of stars stretching endlessly over the trees.

 

He hurt.

 

God he hurt.

 

But pain was good. Pain meant he was alive. Slowly, painfully he tried to move his limbs stiff and cold, reaching up he slowly probed frozen wounds.

 

Managing to eventually sit up he glanced around, he felt sluggish and tired. He needed to get up, and get moving again before he froze up completely. Every movement was agony, his body screaming. He heaved himself upright, staggering he grabbed a tree to steady himself before lurching forward. Booted feet shuffling slowly, numbly, across the snow covered ground.

           

He wasn’t sure how long he walked; just knew he had to keep moving forward. Had to keep going. Panting he stopped knees wobbling dangerously, head hanging he closed his eyes for a moment. God it’d be so nice just to sleep, just rest a moment then he’d move again.

           

Heaving a shuddering breath he was about to give into temptation when a faint ringing reached his ears. Curious he looked up head cocking as he heard it again, a clear peel in the rapidly approaching dawn.

           

It was a joyous sound. So out of place in this war torn place. It took his addled beaten mind long moments to place the sweet noise. Swollen lips quirked, as if summoned snow began to fall, blanketing the world once more in pure white as the bells merrily heralded in Christmas morning.

           

A dark head bowed, as for the first time the almost broken man felt the hot prickle of tears, “Merry Christmas Tony.”

 

His words going unheard in the dense Belgium forest.

 

-#-#-#-

 

December 2013

 

“Thor you have to spread out the decorations,” Bruce coxed as he showed the large demi-God what he meant.

 

“A most unusual customer Doctor Banner,” the big blond commented but followed direction nevertheless.

           

“I don’t remember ever having a tree,” Clint commented wistfully, as he helped Natasha wrap the garland. The women hummed her agreement as solemn faced she went about positioning the silver and red decorations with minute precision.

           

Steve Rogers’s who’d only been half listening, looked up suddenly, eyes narrowing as he glanced around the room. “Where’s Tony?” he asked aloud without thought. The others froze in their activates turning to look at him blankly.

 

“Sub level-7 sir,” JARVIS answered efficiently.

 

Steve’s frown deepened, what was he doing down there? Worried he set aside the tablet, “Keep going I’ll get him.” Steve said heading to the elevator with a wave.

 

Clint watched him go with a curious look, keen gray eyes seeing more then many gave him credit for.

 

“Something on your mind love?” Bruce was beside him speaking softly.

 

The archer hummed noncommittally, “Not sure yet.”

 

-#-

 

Steve leaned pensively against the mirrored elevator wall as it plummeted to the very bowels of the building where his boyfriend was currently located. His boyfriend. The word still brought a rush of warmth to his chest, making him feel light headed and giddy.

 

The last several months had almost felt like a dream. One that he sometimes worried he’d wake from, only to be alone once more. Yet every morning there was a warm body pressed to his own, a strong muscular arm holding him close.

           

The doors dinged open then and Steve was stepping off the elevator, already able to smell the cigarette smoke. He sighed, he’d figured this was the reason he was down here, it was the one place Steve allowed him to smoke while he worked on his motorcycle.

           

Hands in his pockets he moved further hearing the distinct sounds of a ratchet working, accompanied by the soft strains Glen Miller. Rounding the corner he spotted his lover, pausing a moment to admire the scene before him.

           

Tony was stripped to his undershirt; grease smeared and dirty, his suspenders dangling by his hips. Dark hair fell in his eyes, cigarette hung on his lips, as he kneeled by his bike.

           

Steve caught his breath, briefly thinking that this was a hallucination. A window to a bygone era, and if he breathed it would disappear…Tony would disappear. Shaking his head, he tried to clear it of his fanciful thoughts. Stepping forward he announced his presence, “Tony,” he said casually. Watching as the muscular back stiffened, and almost guilty dark eyes turned to him.

           

“Steve,” he returned smiling as he pulled the butt from his lips exhaling smoke.

 

Close now the billionaire paused before him, blond brow quirking as he continued, “So, we’re putting the tree up in the common room.”

 

He watched as Tony rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, “I see.”

 

Giving up his pretense the blond squatted before him, “You don’t want to help?” Brown eyes looked at him searchingly for long moments, and Steve thought he saw something flicker in the depths.

 

“No I do,” he said softly butting out his cigarette as he stood pulling Steve up with him.

           

Steve linked their fingers as Tony pulled him close pressing a warm, lingering kiss to his lips. The smaller man tasting tobacco, toothpaste, and something vaguely grease like. Parting the big man moved towards the elevators while Steve followed contemplatively.

           

Moving closer to his lover he pressed his forehead to a strong shoulder as his mind churned recalling the look in those dark eyes; he’d thought he’d seen sadness.

 

-#-

 

Tony didn’t hate Christmas. Hate was too strong a word…and really he liked the concept of it. Peace on Earth and goodwill towards men, the idea was a wonderful one.

 

No, Captain America, did not hate Christmas…he just wasn’t all that fond of it.

           

“Anthony! Come help me trim the tree!” Thor called jubilantly as he held aloft a branch.

 

“Damit Thor we don’t actually ‘trim’ the tree!” Clint yelled as he tugged the demi-God away from pulling yet another limb off.

           

Chuckling Tony shook his head, “I think you have it well in hand,” he said settling on the couch to watch.

 

Steve set a warm hand on his shoulder, “Coffee?” he asked.

 

Tony nodded, “Please.”

           

He felt the gentle brush of lips at his temple and then Steve was gone, leaving him with the others. It seemed everyone was in the festive spirit. The common area was already decorated with hundreds of small lights, and streams of garland. Brightly coloured baubles, and decorations glittered becomingly in the soft glow, and in the middle of it all a huge fir tree that was currently the intense scrutiny of his team.

           

It was something off a Christmas card, the stuff of dreams…or at least the dreams of a young boy once upon a time.

 

_“I’m sorry Tony, there’s just no money right now,” Howard looked at him shamefaced as the pair sat at the small worktable, the older working at something in the dim candlelight. “With mom and dad gone…” he sighed heavily, eyes looking far to old for such a young man._

_“It’s alright Howie, I don’t need anything for Christmas,” Tony insisted, he had teddy and Howie that was all he needed._

_Hazel eyes smiled at him fondly, “How are the drawings kiddo?”_

_He held up the well-used paper in a charcoal stained hand, “Great.”_

_Howard smiled tousling dark hair, “You’re going to be an artist someday.”_

“Tony? Tony, you with me?” the familiar voice penetrated his daze. Blinking dark eyes he looked up at the concerned face of his lover, “Space cadet, you ok?”

 

Nodding Tony forced a small smile as he accepted the coffee; “Yeah sorry, just tired I guess…” he said hoping his curious lover would let it go.

           

Steve kissed him sweetly then, a wealth of emotion in the simple contact. Tony soaked it up like a starving man. A loud throat clearing had them breaking apart some time later, Steve giving the smug looking Clint a withering look. “My Tower.”

           

Tony shrugged not all that embarrassed; as he settled back sipping his coffee. Steve and Clint continued to trade good-natured jabs as the billionaire moved to help them decorate the tree. Tony watching contemplatively, yes Christmas was a time for joy, laughter, and family.

 

Only Tony Stark wasn’t so fond of it.

 

-#-

 

Steve was worried about Tony, and not the usual worry of whether or not the big hearted man would wise up and find someone better…no he was genuinely worried about him. He wasn’t exactly sure what was wrong with the Cap, only that he’d been listless, and withdrawn.

           

Today’s episode on the couch hadn’t been the first time he’d caught him woolgathering, however the occasions seemed to be growing more frequent lately, and the only logical reason Steve could come up with, was the approaching Christmas season.

Fiddling with one of his projects he mulled the problem over in his mind. The data seemed to support his hypothesis, but he couldn’t for the life of him fathom why Captain America would dislike Christmas. It just somehow seemed…wrong.

           

Granted he hadn’t been overly fond of the holiday himself for years, as a child it’d been a day for his parents to bicker and snipe at one another as they downed drinks. Later it’d been over the top parties that had made media headlines, not that Steve had ever cared.

 

Eventually though he’d managed to find his Christmas spirit, the first time Peg had taken him to the Sarah Roger’s Children’s Hospital. Unbidden he felt a warmth settle in his chest, those kids…suddenly it occurred to him.

 

Steve straightened, “That’s it,” he muttered aloud a slow satisfied smile crossing his face. “He just needs to find a reason.”

 

-#-

 

Tony absently chewed the end of the pencil stuck in the corner of his mouth, his mind occupied with putting the finishing touches on his Christmas gifts. Grinning he carefully coloured in the last panel, before pushing his glasses up his nose as he surveyed his handy work. It wasn’t half bad. He just hopped the others would like them.

           

He’d learned rather quickly just how much of a commercialized holiday Christmas had become in this day and age. To him it seemed that nowadays people judged how much someone cared for them by how much they spent on them.

 

For a man from the 40’s it was bewildering.

 

His belief had been a present was meant to come from the heart, and that’s exactly what he’d done.

           

Just because he wasn’t fond of Christmas didn’t mean he was going to be a Scrooge about it. He had every intention of giving his gifts to his new family.

“Tony what are you doing right now?” the dark haired man jumped a foot in the air as the sudden yell from behind him. Heart thudding he turned to look at the grinning face of his boyfriend Steve Rogers.

 

“Christ Steve,” he muttered clutching his chest, “You’ll put me in the ground.”

 

The blond grinned flippantly, “No I won’t super solider, now answer the question.”

 

Sighing he ran a hand through dark hair, “Nothing at the moment.”

 

Steve’s grin got wider, and Tony felt the first stirrings of unease. “Good get dressed, we’re going out,” the billionaire was already breezing out of the room.

 

“Going out where?” he called after his boyfriend.

 

“Dress warm,” was his only reply.

           

Tony surprised blinked before shaking his head amused, more then game for anything that Steve had planned.

 

-#-

 

Steve’s plan was not going well.

 

It had seemed so simple and straightforward on the outset, but in actuality it was turning into a lesson in futility and humility.

           

Grunting he pushed off the boards gliding for about five seconds before landing unceremoniously on his ass. Groaning in pain he glared up at he smiling face of the man he loved, “Doing ok?” Tony asked.

 

Steve accepted the gloved hand, gasping as he was hauled back onto his skates, Tony steadying him as he held him close. “Hold onto me,” he said softly linking their arms as he guided them expertly around the outdoor rink, easily avoiding the crowd of skaters.

           

“How are you so good at this?” Steve grumbled as he slipped and slid, clutching Tony’s arm tighter.

 

“Used to skate all the time, Rhodey and I,” he explained a sad sort of smile pulling his lips. “It was free, and the rinks usually weren’t segregated.”

 

Steve winced this was not the conversation he wanted to be having; he was supposed to be cheering the big man up. Forgetting for a moment to concentrate on his skates Steve slipped and stared to fall forward. Tony caught him easily lifting him off the ice for a kiss. The smaller blond automatically wrapping his arms around him tightly. Their noses where cold, and cheeks chapped, yet their lips where hot, moving together slowly.

           

Around them the world moved slowly on, a blur of excited laughter, lights and sounds. And somehow, as if on queue it began to snow. Big white flakes that blanketed the world in white. Blinking as a large flake landed on his lashes, Steve looked up grinning; he couldn’t have planned it better. Turning back to Tony he was kissing him again, that desperate edge to the contact once more.

           

Parting they panted, breath puffing out before them in the cold night air. Without a word Steve was moving them again, mittened hands holding tight as he shuffled forward. Tony pressed close as they moved around the rink, joining the flow of people.

           

It hadn’t been the perfect plan he’d imagined, but it had turned out just fine.

 

-#-

 

_“Rhodey hold on!” he screamed, voice lost over the relentless screech of the engine. His shoulder was screaming in agony, yet he clung desperately to his best friend. Dark eyes looked solemnly up at him, a sad understanding in their depths. Tony’s mind rebelled._

_“No! Hold on please…” the fingers in his where slipping, the gloves pulling away._

_“NO!” he screamed chest heaving, burning in the frigid air. All at once the pain in his arm lessened and his best friend was disappearing into the dark, cold night._

Tony woke suddenly, throat feeling raw and tight like he’d been screaming at the top of his lungs. Distorted he sat up in bed; trying to steady his breathing he glanced around recognizing his familiar surroundings. He was in New York…in the future. He ran a trembling hand through his hair, glancing down as the warm lump next to him shifted with a soft murmur.

           

Letting out a shaky breath he set his hand tenderly on the tousled blond head reassuring himself, Steve was here, with him, and safe. Leaning down he pressed a soft kiss to his lover before carefully sliding out of bed.

           

Pausing to tug on a pair of sweats he grabbed his cigarettes and lighter heading silently to the roof. Missing the sad blue eyes that followed him out.

           

Unconcerned with the cold, the half nude figure lit up, inhaling the acrid smoke with a small sigh of satisfaction, and only a little guilt. He was trying to quit, he really was. Steve wanted him to quit, said that even though it wasn’t bad for him thanks to the serum, it was bad for those around him. Especially for Steve, his lungs already weakened from the arc in his chest.

           

Tonight though he needed this, even if the need was only his mind. An addiction to nicotine impossible with his metabolism, it was akin to him needing to wear his glasses when he drew and read. Sighing he leaned on the cold metal railing eyes dulling roving the brightly lit city, all ready for the rapidly approaching twenty-fifth.

           

His lips twisted as he dropped his head to the railing cigarette dangling from his lips, the smoke curled upwards in the cold. “Why can’t you let it go?” he found himself asking aloud, eyes closing in pain, “Just let the past go,” he mumbled heart aching in his chest.

           

Christmas had always been so sad…it had become a time loss. His parents, James….nearly his own life. He was terrified that history may once more repeat itself. He couldn’t bare the thought of loosing any of his newfound family, especially Steve. He couldn’t fathom being in this new world with Steve, and truthfully he didn’t want too.

           

Finishing up his smoke he decided against lighting another. Instead he looked upwards at the clear night sky fancying he could almost see the stars overhead. Exhaling slowly he watched as his breath disappeared, his wandering mind wondering if he’d ever be able to let the past go.

 

-#-

 

Steve Rogers was at the end of his rope; he had no idea what else he could possibly do. Christmas Eve was tomorrow, and he’d utterly failed in his mission to cheer up the man he loved. If anything Tony had become even more withdrawn and distant. Steve didn’t like it; it felt like he was loosing the man he loved.

           

He’d tried everything he could think of. After the skating, it had been a Christmas movie marathon with everyone, baking, hot chocolate, watching the lighting of the tree at Rockefeller Centre. Yet nothing seemed to lift that melancholy cloak that clung to him.

           

Steve knew Tony was having nightmares, disappearing in the middle of night to the roof, only to return freezing and smelling of smoke. Steve couldn’t even chastise him about quitting, he just looked so…sad…

           

He wanted to ask Tony what was wrong, what it was bothering him, but if Steve wanted him to know he’d tell him…wouldn’t he?

           

Burying his face in his hands he heaved a sigh, relationships where tricky he was learning. He wanted to know…he was just couldn’t bring himself to ask. Rubbing greasy hands on his face he looked up, Tony’s finished present sitting innocently on the worktable.

           

Cursing yet again his curiosity that just would not let him rest. Maybe he could find out another way, “JARVIS can you call up all Cap’s info?”

 

He felt a momentary twinge of guilt as the files shuffled across the screen. He didn’t know if he’d find what he was looking for, but maybe…just maybe, he’d find out why Captain America disliked Christmas so much.

 

-#-

 

“Cap you have a minute?” Tony looked up from his paperwork that he really wasn’t doing. Director Fury stood imposing at the threshold of his office. More of a closet then an office really, not that Tony really cared…he rarely used it. He was only in it now in an effort to avoid the Tower…and guiltily Steve.

           

“Sure Nick what can I do for you?” he said shuffling his doodles officiously.

 

The Director ignored the informality pressing on, “I need a favor,”

 

-#-

 

_Couple dies in tragic crash early Christmas morning. Both Howard Sr. and Antonia Stark where pronounced dead soon after the accident, they leave behind them two young boys._

Steve read the faded newspaper article three times before it finally began to sink in. All the breath left his chest in a rush, as a dull ache settled there. He well knew that feeling of loosing your parents so young, and on Christmas…no wonder he wasn’t so fond of the holiday.

           

“Sir, there is more,” JARVIS anointed blandly as the article was replaced with what looked like a military report; this one dated the December 25, 1944.

 

_Stark, Anthony Edward Capt. Wounded in combat December 25. Shot four times, Capt. Stark was able to get to FOP Ardennes for treatment._

The blond froze eyes growing wide, he remembered Tony telling him about being shot and left for dead in the Belgium woods. “Christ…” he mumbled suddenly feeling like he needed a drink. Just when he was moving to do so the report changed and one more document filled the screen.

           

Swallowing thickly blue eyes began to read, a short document, but perhaps the most heart wrenching;

 

_Regret to inform you STOP Sarg. James Rhodes STOP Missing in Action STOP December 25, 1945 STOP_

Trembling hands rested against his arc as Steve felt his eyes burning, hot and dry. His mind suddenly filled with all that he’d been trying to do, and it now seemed so shallow and hollow.

 

Truthfully Steve was surprised that Tony was as good as he was about Christmas. If it’d been him he would have locked himself away, and told the world to fuck off. That was Tony for you though; the man was a strange mix of old world values, courage, honesty…and forward thinking.

           

Chest aching for the man he loved, Steve put his considerable mind to work. “JARVIS?” he called rolling across his lab, fingers already moving quickly.

 

“Sir?” the computer replied promptly.

 

“I need your help,” he began absently, eyes already quickly scanning the screen.

 

-#-

 

“Steve is not going to be happy with me…” Tony mumbled as the plane beneath him dipped and rumbled. Sighing he close his eyes silent phone still in his hand. He knew he should have called him…should have let him know he was headed out on assignment the day before Christmas Eve.

           

All these things he knew, yet he still hesitated.

 

He hesitated because he didn’t want to hurt Steve. Unconsciously he felt a sad smile pull his lips. His boyfriend had been going out of his way to treat him lately, and he felt bad about that. Clearly the man knew something was bothering him, and he was being very sweet and understanding about everything.

           

Tony wanted to let him in, to confess everything, but the fear was still there. He couldn’t bear loosing Steve. Closing his eyes in pain, he tightened his hand around the phone. He’d do this recon for Fury and be back within twenty-four hours…and then he’d apologize to Steve for being so miserable the last little while.

           

Sighing he pocketed the phone, “Forgive me,” he whispered, words lost to the roar of the plane.

 

-#-

 

“What do you mean he’s gone?” Steve enunciated slowly, carefully, barely holding onto his anger.

 

“He’s gone on assignment, don’t worry Rogers he’ll be back within twenty-four hours,” the Director dismissed shuffling through his papers.

 

Steve had never wanted to hit someone more in his life then he did at that moment, just wipe that self-satisfied look off his face. Clenching his fists the billionaire turned on his heel striding out in a flourish, teeth clenched so hard his jaw ached.

           

Outside in the hallway Steve Rogers tugged out his suspiciously silent cell phone. Why hadn’t Tony called?

           

“Steve?” his blond head snapped up so fast he thought his neck cracked. Bruce was there looking somewhat nervous but resolute all the same.

 

“Bruce?” he asked brows pulling in curiosity.

 

“Here,” he said holding out a crumpled bit of paper.

           

Frowning he looked down at the paper before back at the scientist, question rising on his lips.

 

“We owed the Cap one,” Bruce said softly turning to head back to the lab.

           

Jaw snapping shut Steve looked down smoothing the paper. I was a series of numbers that could only be one thing, Steve knew what it was immediately. Without a seconds hesitation he was running for his suit.

 

 

-#-

 

“Fuck!” Tony cursed as he slid over the small snow covered embankment, bullets kicking up the ground around him. His arm throbbed dully in pain as warm wetness tricked across the bicep, he knew he’d been shot he just wasn’t sure how bad it was.

           

“So much for easy recon,” he grumbled twisting to peak over the embankment, only to snap back as another shot pinged nearby. Spitting snow and dirt he frowned, they must have been tipped off to his coming; because he was damn sure he hadn’t been seen.

           

“Not helpful Stark,” he muttered hands tightening on his shield. He had no real plan at the moment, other then his usual bull headed stubbornness. It usually worked for the most part. Taking a breath he sprang up shield at the ready, setting his face he’d taken two strides forward before the base he’d been investigating exploded in a ball of bright orange and red.

 

Stunned he froze in wide-eyed astonishment, what the hell had happened? Lowering his shield he moved forward towards the commotion, long legs eating up the distance. Closer now he spotted a familiar figure silhouetted against the sky.

 

 

“Iron Man?” he murmured in disbelief, unsure if it was real of a hallucination. The metal man fell from the sky landing in front of him. “Steve what are you doing here?” he asked unable to keep the astonishment out of his voice.

           

“Well from where I was standing it looked like I was saving your spandex ass.” Came the familiar voice. Tony huffed shaking his head, but unable to deny the smile tugging at his lips.

           

“Look Tony I know why you-” Steve began, only to be cut off by the sound of pinging bullets ricocheting off his metal form. Cursing Tony raised his shield up, as Steve gave a frustrated hiss.

 

“To be continued Cap,” Iron Man called already heading for the sky.

           

Dark eyes watched him go before turning his attention to the burning compound; he still had a job to do.

 

-#-#-#-

 

It was tired dirty pair that stood amid the rubble and ruin of the base.

 

Around them organized chaos reigned as SHIELD has shown up all of ten minutes ago, about an hour too late to be any real help.

           

Muttering Tony slung his shield, absently pulling out a crinkled half empty pack of smokes. Shaking one out he had it in his mouth and lit before he remembered. Steve was barely two feet away from him. Wincing he turned to look at his boyfriend, bracing for the glares, and disappointed sighing. Instead clear blue eyes full of sadness and worry greeted him.

           

“Steve?” he asked hesitantly turning his head to exhale away from him.

 

“Tony,” he sighed, reaching out to take a gloved hand. Curious the dark haired man squeezed the metal fingers tight. “I read your file,” he confessed softly.

 

Tony was confused for several heartbeats before his mind connected the information. “Oh,” he said exhaling again, unsure what to say. Suddenly Steve was in his arms, squeezing him tight.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know,” he was mumbling, “I didn’t understand.” Steve pulled away slightly looking up at him plaintive and sad. “I do though now, and I know how to fix it.”

           

Blinking Tony was doing his best to follow the disjointed ramble, slowly piecing it together. “Wait Steve-” he started, but was cut off by metal hands on his once more.

 

“I can fix it Tony, I can!” the engineer was insisting.

           

Tony struggled to get a word in edgewise, to try and assure Steve that it was ok…that he was going to be ok. When something caught his eye, movements amidst the wreckage, unnoticed by all save the man in the torn uniform.

 

Dark eyes narrowed, and for Captain America time slowed. Around them the world hurried on, and as the unknown enemy turned his gun towards them Tony was gripping Steve tightly and turning without pausing to think. Shielding him with his body.

           

The bullet ripped though his shoulder with a familiar searing pain the second catching his side. The unwelcoming, yet familiar, tearing of flesh making him wince in pain. He heard a third shot and braced for it, waiting far to long for the impact.

           

“Tony?”

 

Frowning confused, Tony turned to look, but the unknown assailant was gone. But that couldn’t be could it?

 

“Tony?”

 

No, he wasn’t gone he was down. SHIELD agents everywhere.

 

“TONY!”

 

The voice finally penetrated, and he was looking at frantic blue eyes. Steve was worried, why was Steve worried?

 

“Medic! Hurry he’s been hit!”

 

Tony shook his head hearing the words, but they weren’t making a lot of sense. Shaking again he tried to move, frowning when his limbs feeling as if they weighed thousand pounds.

 

Oh my god, Tony…”

 

Brow wrinkling in confusion he let go of the metal arm he held, not noticing the impressions his fingers had made. A shaky hand moving to touch the warm wetness at his side, that couldn’t be right could it?

 

“Tony, come on Tony, stay with me.”

It was on the tip of his tongue to say that he was fine, that Steve shouldn’t worry about him…but the world was suddenly dimming, his thoughts getting harder to hold onto. Sleep. All he needed was to sleep and he’d be fine.

 

First though he needed…needed to….

 

-#-#-#-

 

Steve caught him easily as the big figure slumped forward into his arms, the SHIELD medics already on them. Iron Man was gently laying the big man down when they descended on him, medical kits out they where cutting away his suit. Yelling at one another as they worked.

 

Steve ignored them, his gaze focused on unconscious man.

 

“You heroic fool…” he whispered, “I’m wearing a metal suit.”

 

-#-#-#-

 

“10 minutes to touch down sir,” the faceless SHIELD agent called to them.

 

Nodding in acknowledgement Tony looked down at the dark head in his lap, fingers tangled in wild hair. “I got us tickets to Hawaii you know,” he said softly to the slumbering form, “We where supposed to leave….” He checked the time on his watch, “An hour ago.”

           

Smiling wanly he leaned forward pressing his lips to the broad forehead creased with pain even in slumber. “Just you, me, and a beach. No Christmas…no stress…no memories of the past…” he trailed off sadly. Holding tight to the man he loved as the plane began to descend.

           

Steve knew what came next and his heart broke a little more in his chest. Tony, with his super solider metabolism was immune to any medication they could give him. Instead he would sleep until he healed, but only when he was in a safe place.

           

No sooner had the thought crossed his mind, when the plane came to a stop and dark brown eyes snapped open.

 

“Home?” Tony rasped.

 

Steve tried to smile, “Almost.”

 

Nodding Tony slowly painfully began to haul himself upright. Steve doing his best to steady to big figure.

 

“How do you feel?” Steve asked figuring he already knew the answer.

 

“Like I was shot,” Tony teased gently, managing a half smile. “I’ll be fine Steve, don’t worry. Not the first time.”

           

But Steve did worry. He worried because he knew there was nothing he or anyone could do. He would give every dollar he had, to be able to ease Tony’s pain.

           

Supporting his wounded boyfriend Steve carried them off the plane and directly to the waiting car. Tony pale and drawn, as they sped back to the Tower, the city almost quite in the wee dawn hours of Christmas day.

 

“Almost home love,” Steve said squeezing his hand gently.

           

Tony smiled at him, returning the gentle gesture, as the car stopped. Thanking the driver they got out, Tony shirtless and bandaged stood in the street looking up at the pale dawn. Enjoying the cool air on his overheated skin.

           

“Come on, you’ll catch your death out here,” Steve said moving to guide him inside.

 

“It’s snowing,” Tony, noted absently, a large hand moving to catch the fluffy flakes.

 

“All the more reason to be inside where it isn’t snowing,” Steve agreed and the big man allowed himself to be lead inside.

 

-#-#-#-

 

Steve descended the stairs rubbing his face tiredly. Tony was finally down for the count, sprawled across their shared bed. Steve had cleaned him up best he could, before getting him into sweats and trying to tuck him in. Tony however was hot to the touch, his body kicking into overdrive.

           

“Merry Christmas!” Clint hollered scaring the hell out of the shorter blond man. Steve jumped a mile clutching at his arc.

 

“Christ Clint,” he wheezed, but the archer was in a jubilant mood.

 

“It’s Christmas!” he bellowed again turning and hurrying back to the common room.

           

Steve could hear the others, wishing one another a Merry Christmas. He had almost forgot today was Christmas. He’d been so worried about Tony, that the day taken him completely by surprise.

 

Half smiling, have grimacing he shook his head, might as well join the others. Making his way first to the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee, he wandered in. Already feeling weary and worn out.

 

“Took your sweet ass time, can we open them now?” Clint asked all but bouncing in place. Before him was a large stack of gifts, while Bruce looked fondly on. Steve hid his smile behind his coffee cup, looked like Banner had spoiled his boyfriend. Tony had warned him within an inch of his life, not to go over the top…and initially Steve hadn’t…but then he had.

           

“Clint we should wait for Tony,” Natasha reminded him.

 

“No it’s ok, he’s down for the count.” Steve said settling on the couch, the others immediately worried.

 

“Is he ok? Should I go check on him?” Bruce began to rise.

 

Steve waved him back down, “It’s ok he was patched up, just doing his marathon sleeping trick.”

           

Understanding the others nodded. It was an unfortunate reality of their life, and one they could do nothing more then accept and watch over their leader.

 

Clint gathered up the pile of presents for Steve, pushing them towards him. The billionaire blinking in surprise…people never got him presents. Touched he looked down at them as Thor and Clint began to rip into theirs, Bruce and Natasha much more sedately.

           

It was a lively exchange.

 

Steve on more the one occasion feeling a pang of jealousy when Clint gasped in happiness, hugging Bruce in his excitement, all the while talking a mile a minute. Nearby Jane leaned into Thor as the big man showed her his newly acquired gifts.

           

Half way through the elevator buzzed, and a jovial Bucky and Peggy stepped off.

 

“Happy Christmas Steven!” Peg greeted as Steve stood.

 

“Merry Christmas Peggy, Buck,” he returned hugging them both tightly.

 

A big arm slung around him then, Bucky glancing around, “Where’s the man?”

           

It was on the tip of Steve’s tongue to explain that Tony was healing upstairs, when a new voice spoke up. “Right here.”

 

All turned towards the stairs where a rather wild looking Tony Stark stood. The big broad man was nude save the pair of low riding grey sweats he wore, and white gauze that circled his side and shoulders. Dark hair stood out at odd angles from his head, as overly large glasses slipped down his nose.

           

Steve frowned heading towards him, “Tony what are you doing up?” The blonde close enough to see the big man weaving where he stood.

 

“Tony you need to sleep,” Steve said gently reaching for him. The blonde trying to figure out how Tony could possibly be upright at the moment.

           

“Unfinished business,” he mumbled holding up four gaily-wrapped packages.

 

“Tony…” Steve chastised softly.

 

Clint joined them then taking the gifts, and one big arm, while Steve took the other guiding the trembling figure to the couch.

 

“Sit down before you fall down old man,” Clint chastised.

 

“Still whip you whippier snapper.” He returned settling back on the couch.

 

“You look like hell Stark,” Natasha commented idly.

           

Chuckling the big man closed his eyes, “Nice to be loved.”

 

Clint distributed Tony’s the gifts to the others. Steve accepting his as he settled in beside his boyfriend. Curios he glanced at the others, their packages all a similar size and shape. Turning it over he started pulling off the paper; frowning curious when he saw it was book. Turning it over he stared at the cover for a long moment brain not quite processing what he was seeing.

           

“ _Adventures of Iron Man and Captain America,”_ he read softly blue eyes taking in the cover, Iron Man and Captain America standing back-to-back looking ready to do battle. It was a wonderful likeness, if a little generous towards his stature.

 

He felt a big hand settle on his back, “Look a the first page.” Tony said softly.

 

Across the room Clint was beside himself, “No way Bruce and I are a comic!”

 

“Most magnificent Anthony!” Thor crowed holding up his own comic. Natasha quite and content in her chair, a small smile playing about her lips as she flipped through hers.

 

“You made comics about all of them,” Bucky asked, looking over Bruce’s shoulder fascinated. “Are these originals?”

 

Tony chuckled, “One of a kind.”

 

Steve wasn’t listening to them; he had turned to the first page of the book, and was finding it all but impossible to speak at the moment. The picture was of him, Steve Rogers, in his favorite blue Armani suit, while Tony Stark was in his usual twill pants, and suspenders, but at his neck a red bow tie. They where learning into one another in the drawing, under the sprig of mistletoe. Beneath them in cursive a simple inscription;

 

_For Steve…who gave me a reason to love Christmas again._

“Tell me I look this awesome in real life!” Clint commented raptly reading the carefully inked pages.

 

“I know I’m this awesome,” the Black Widow snorted.

 

“A most perfect likeness as always Anthony,” Thor said.

 

Tony shrugged modestly, ears and neck heating from the compliments. Turning to look at the man beside him, he was curious to see Steve’s reaction, when suddenly arms where around him. A warm face pressed into his neck.

 

“Thank you,” Steve whispered.

 

Tony returned the embrace ignoring the pull in his shoulder.

 

“I love you too,” Steve said knowing they should part but unable to let him go.

           

Pressing a kiss to Steve’s temple Tony held him closer. He could feel his body getting ready to go down again. He had done what he wanted, that adrenaline keeping him upright bleeding out of him. Now he needed to heal.

 

In one motion he swung them so Steve was laying on top of him on the couch. Surprised blue eyes looked into his. “I think you said something about Hawaii?” Tony mumbled a tired grin twisting his lips.

 

Steve grinned, “Soon as you wake up.” He promised kissing his nose.

 

Tony smiled eyes slipping closed again, “Soon as I wake, Merry Christmas Steve.”

 

Grinning he leaned down kissing Tony sweetly, “Merry Christmas Tony.”

           

Around them the others carried on, while Tony Stark, Captain America slumbered peacefully on oblivious to the chaos. For once his dreams of Christmas kind ones, full of love and promise.

 

After all Tony Stark had found a reason to love Christmas.

 

End. 

           

           

           

 

          


End file.
